Knives and Sickles
by RekiChan
Summary: [Complete] Two strange girls appear one day at Squee's school, with an even stranger doll.
1. Chapter I

"Knives and Sickles"  
  
Chapter One  
  
By: Reki-Chan  
  
Then  
  
A small, short figure tiptoed down the shadowy and spooky halls of the institute. It kept to the shadows, unless forced into the light. It stepped into the light for a split second, revealing a young boy, maybe nine, ten years of age; with neatly cut locks of short black back pasted down onto his head. In his arms he clutched a demented teddy bear, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Shh, Shmee, they might hear you...No, I'm not burning the place down! There are other people here...No, they aren't all bad. Yeah, the doctors are bad...but—What was that?!" He spun around quickly to see a small girl with wide eyes, red hair, glasses, an over-sized backpack and pigtails. At his school she would be considered a 'nerd'.  
  
The girl stared evenly at him she tilted her head. She couldn't have been more than eight maybe nine years old. She pointed at something behind him, never once uttering a word. The boy turned around to see the faintly glowing green words of "Exit", the only way out. She stepped forward slowly, and gingerly grabbed his arm, and started for the exit.  
  
"Hey! Let me go! Let go!" He tried to pull free, but the girl's grip was firm and true. She wasn't letting go anytime soon it seemed, so he gave up and let her half-drag him along. He thought as the strange one dragged him, this girl had never once uttered a word, and her ghostly silence was scaring him. Maybe she was a ghost! At last the girl stopped at the exit, and he looked up at it hopefully.  
  
There was a lock on the door.  
  
His hopes were crushed; he sighed and shook his head. It was useless; there was no escape from that institute. He looked over to that girl, and found her to be searching in her pack, she then pulled out a strange looking object. A sickle.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" He said nervously, staring at the glinting weapon, questions racing through his mind. Why did such a young girl have a weapon of this sort? Maybe she was in this place for a reason! She looked at him, and for the first time she showed some expression, a strange smile crept onto her face. She brought that shiny sickle up to the lock, and stuck the point into the lock. She began twisting it about, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in concentration, until she heard that click. The door was unlocked. He stared in amazement at it, "Wow..." He blinked, and then looked to the girl, and introduced himself, "I'm...Todd Casil, but you can call me Squee..." He blinked, that sounded almost just like the Scary Neighbor Man's introduction, he cringed inwardly. That didn't seem to good of a sign.  
  
The girl spoke for the first time, her voice stumbling over the words a bit as if she hadn't spoken for a long time, "I don't have a name...But you can call me L. I like the letter L. It's a nice letter. But I have to go now D-Kun and G-Kun are waiting for me. Buh-bye now!" She pushed open the doors, and trotted out, slowly fading into the background.  
  
Squee stood there watching her fade away, and he thought the next- door neighbor man was crazy. He looked down at Shmee, "Yeah...I know Shmee. See we did it without burning it down Shmee. Of course they'll be happy to have me back. Hee hee." And he exited the institute.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Now  
  
A tall and lanky young boy raced down the sidewalk, followed by several boys. He seemed to be fleeing from them, but it didn't seem to bother him much. He raced closer towards a house, pushing himself forward with an extra burst of energy, and stood at the doorsteps. He turned and stared at the other boys, grinning at them as they gasped for breath. He entered the house, house 776.  
  
"I'm home!" He called, and walked into the kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator and searched for something to eat, he found a ready-made bowl of skeetios. He grinned, and took it out. He searched about for a fork, finding one he raced up the stairs to his room. He sat down at his desk, finding a note on it reading:  
  
Squeegee-  
  
Devi has gone to take Tenna to pick-up some food. I'll be over at my house if you need me.  
  
Nny  
  
Squee smiled, it had been almost six...almost seven years since that fateful night when Nny and Devi became his parents. And although they had a strange family arrangement, it was obvious they all cared for each other. He took a bite of the cold food, and chewed thoughtfully. He blinked, and turned around and looked at the toy on his bed, "Don't worry Shmee...I won't let those kids at school hurt me. I never do." He grinned at the old, aged teddy bear.  
  
He looked out the window and at the house next-door, he looked over at the teddy again, and grinned, "What do you say we drop by Nny's house, Shmee? Heh, yeah, okay Shmee. I'll leave you here." He opened the window, and climbed out of it, and landed neatly on the ground. He would have used to old basement entrance, but over time it had eroded over time so that it had caved in. He went up to the front door, and let himself in, he knew Nny wouldn't mind.  
  
"Nny!" He called, and heard a rustling noise, he turned quickly to it to find the overly skinny frame of Nny, "Hey Nny...I needed you to sign something for school," he thrust his hand into pockets, and searched around for something. Ah ha! He pulled out a wadded up piece of paper, "Sorry it's a bit, uh, wrinkled. It a permission slip for me to go on the class field trip."  
  
Nny took the paper, and smoothed it out, "Where are you going for the trip?" He questioned as he scribbled down on the paper Mr. C., he told Squee he wouldn't ever lie about his name. Lucky their last names both ended in 'C'. He handed the paper back.  
  
"Oh it something stupid, I think we're going to some museum..." He said, taking the paper, and stuffing it back into one of his many pockets.  
  
"What kind of museum?" Nny asked, leaning against the wall, he knew Squee was pretty much able to take care of himself, but he still liked knowing how Squee was doing.  
  
"It's for art class, so, most likely an art museum." He shrugged, he liked art, he just didn't like art museums. He had several offers for some of his works to be placed in one, but he always turned them down, he liked keeping his art, it was his after all.  
  
Nny knew Squee's opinion on art museums all too well, he shrugged, "You don't have to go Squeegee. They aren't forcing you," he looked up at Squee sharply, "Are they?"  
  
"No...But I kinda feel I have to, you know." Squee shrugged it off; he didn't want Nny doing anything, ah, drastic, "Anyways, I heard they were giving out free Cherry Fizz-Whizzes at the end of the tour. I'll to bring you back one if I can."  
  
At that moment the door opened again, revealing a bedraggled Devi and sugar-high Tenna, "Helloooo everybody!" Squeek! "Guess what! We got take out from Eat Or Die!" Tenna let out a high pitched half squeal, half laugh. Squeek! "Isn't that great? Ohhh! Hellooooo Nny! Helloooo Squeeeeeee!" She giggled, well, shrieked was more like it, and raced outside for no apparent reason squeaking Spooky, yelling about the Moose.  
  
Devi shook her head watching her friend's fleeting back, "I really wonder about her...I truly do," she turned back to Nny and Squee, managing a weak sort of smile, "Well, as she said, we got takeout from Eat Or Die, as Tenna said," she lifted up a bag to show the food. Those strangely bright green eyes looked from one to the other, almost daring them to say they weren't hungry.  
  
Squee remembered his half-eaten bowl of skeetios, but a dinner with them all together as a 'family' was too good a chance to pass up, he grinned, "Yeah...I'll be here for dinner tonight, Devi." He looked over to Nny, hoping his 'father' would be a dinner as well. Nny nodded, saying that of course he would be there. Nny also knew these dinners were rare.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there, just, what time will we be eating, and uh, is she going to be there?" By she, Nny of course meant Tenna. When Tenna ate with them, it usually ended with Devi having to take a drive to burn off stress, Nny going out to do God-Knows-What and Squee fleeing into his room, making up some excuse about a nonexistent homework assignment. That was one trait the 'family' seemed to share, getting annoyed by Tenna.  
  
"Dinner is going to be at...Let's see here, what time do most family eat at? Seven, of course," she said, answering her own question, "So, we'll be eating at Seven-ish tonight. And about Tenna...It depends if she brings herself home in time. If she's any later than seven-thirty, I'm locking her out." She shrugged; it wouldn't have been the first time they had eaten dinner with Tenna scratching at the door, howling like a wounded dog, with Spooky helping with those ever-annoying squeaks, to be let in before.  
  
Squee nodded, and made his way for the door, "Well, I got some unfinished business to attend to! Bye!" He waved to the two, and raced out. By 'unfinished business', he of course meant those jocks that were chasing him earlier that day. He had to deal with them.  
  
Nny carefully watched Squee dash out, his eyes staring as hard as they could as he watched the boy run off. His brow creased, the boy was getting more and more like him each day. Nny sighed, he had wanted Squee to lead a normal life and have friends. But from what it looked like, Squee was just like him in high school, a friendless outcast. Devi seemed to know exactly what was on Nny's mind, and in her own mind she agreed. Neither of them wanted Squee to turn into Nny. She sighed, and gazed at Nny,  
  
"His birthday's coming up, you know. What do you think we wants?" But she and Nny both knew what Squee wanted a knife. A knife just like the ones Nny had. Squee said so himself.  
  
"Come on Devi, we already know," he sighed, "There's no point on trying to pretend it isn't happening, his school life is just as miserable as ours was, and you and I both know it." He slouched a bit, and scowled down at the ground, recalling his own high school days.  
  
She heaved a sigh, "Yeah, but I wish, I wish he had at least one friend. Even if it was a friend like Tenna," she set the bags down at last, and straightened, "Well, I better get this stuff into the house and get the table ready if we're going to eat like a normal family tonight, want to come Nny?"  
  
He simply nodded, and walked over to her, picking up the bags. He and Devi both exited together.  
  
Mawha, I haven't written for awhile, I know. But I really didn't have anything I wanted to write about. This one just kinda 'came to me' and has been screaming at me to write. It's kinda a sequel to my first fic, "A Happy Birthday". The beginning takes place waaaaay before "A Happy Birthday", when Squee's parents send him to a mental hospital. Yes, it's a bit ooc, and yes, this is one of those 'Squee's all Grown-up' stories. Squee's turning seventeen, MAWHAHAHA!  
  
Discliamer: All JtHM Characters belong to the great and all-powerful Jhonen Vasquez. Worship him NOW! And any other non-JtHM charas belong to me. Nyah. 


	2. Chapter II

"Knives and Sickles"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By: Reki-Chan  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee—!  
  
Todd 'Squee' Casil's alarm clock went off, at seven am sharp. The dreaded hour. Slowly he sat up, and stared tiredly at the clock, he glared at it. He sighed, and shook his head, waking himself up. Let's see...Friday, the day of the field trip to the museum. He got out of bed, changing into a black and white striped T-shirt, with a long-sleeved black shirt underneath, black shorts, and a pair of converse shoes. He trudged over to his desk, grabbing his pack back, and then back to the bed, grabbing Shmee. He stuffed the tattered and torn bear into the pack, "Don't worry Shmee, I'd never leave you behind on a day like this."  
  
He made his way down the hall, and peeked into his 'parents' room, he grinned seeing not just Devi for once, but Nny there as well, not wanting to disturb the two, he crept downstairs as quiet as he could. He carefully made his way outside, and walked down towards his school. So far, it was a great day. He sighed, and soon it would be his seventeenth birthday, he only hoped nothing dramatic happened that would ruin his special day.  
  
"Hey!" a voice yelled out, he turned around to see the same gang of boys from yesterday, "It's that little punk! Let's get him!"  
  
'Damnit!' He thought to himself, 'I thought I dealt with those big idiots yesterday...Oh well.' He just started sprinting towards the school, he was almost there anyway, and he was a fast runner.  
  
The other boys followed him, of course due to years of goofing off in class, and eating far too much junk food, they weren't a fast as the skinnier boy, and he soon evaded them.  
  
Squee as he looked at the tiny pink-pricks that was the bullies from the steps of the school. He entered the school, and forced his way into the usual never-ending stream of students, and towards his first hour class, art. He stepped into the classroom, ah art, his favourite class. He sat down at his seat in the back, and contented himself in drawing a series of different daggers and knives.  
  
The teacher walked in, a tall, balding man, that was always angry it seemed, "OK, students, not only do we have a lousy trip to a stupid museum, but you have some more wretched souls, or as some people call them 'new students', to share my and you hell that is first hour art with," at this two girls stepped in, one an attractive girl with short brown hair, overly pale skin and dressed in a simple pair of jeans and pink shirt, the other a girl with long red hair that was into two pigtails and glasses, she too was overly thin, and her attire was a plaid skirt with a shirt saying "Luv Sux".  
  
The two looked about, the red haired girl clutched something close to her, Squee stared at it for a while until relising it was clothe doll with ragged blonde yarn-hair, and a crudely stitched face. The other girl looked about brightly, and waved, "Hi! I'm Lashee! And this is L, but you can call her L-Chan if your heart desires! It's her nick-name you know!" She said in an overly perky voice, pointing to herself and the red head.  
  
Lashee grabbed L-Chan, and dragged her over to a seat near Squee, who stared in amazement at her. He suddenly remembered a girl he had met oh so long ago named L...But no way could it be the same girl, could it? This L looked very similar to the one he had met, but he decided to best to let this girl make the first move of recognition, and went back to his drawing, but he couldn't help but over hear Lashee's current conversation with L- Chan.  
  
"See L-Chan," she said in a low voice, ignoring Squee completely, "This is a different school, and guess what! D-Kun even managed to clean out all the blemishes in your permanent record! Isn't that great? But remember you have to try to control yourself this time, OK? G-Kun said she's tired of moving from town to town, and that she wanted to stay here for a while, so please try to, er, keep calm."  
  
The girl only stared blankly at Lashee; those eyes were looking at her, and yet, in some way managed to look like she was staring through her. She didn't seem to be listening to a word she was saying, but in reality, she was. That was just L-Chan's way.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but you have to try. I'm starting to get tired of doing this all the time too, in fact. So please try to take control." Lashee seemed to know what L-Chan was saying, because Squee sure didn't. The girl never once spoke, and yet Lashee was there, twittering away as if she could hear what she was saying,  
  
Suddenly, L-Chan's eyes went to him, he felt strange, and those eyes...they seemed to only have to glance at him, and knew all of his secrets. And then laughter filled his head, it was strange laughter, the type a mad-scientist in an old movie would do.  
  
"Huh?" Was all he could say, and then the voice entered it head, not unlike Shmee's form of speech with him.  
  
So, this is the twit that made her speak, aye? Heh, doesn't seem all tha' great, aye? Oh well, I'll soon have total control, aye. It was a strange voice, but obviously a female voice, but still a strange one.  
  
He gasped slightly, no one heard it and then spoke softly, and "Who said that S...Shmee? Was that you?" But he knew it wasn't. And he also knew that the voice wasn't going to speak again for awhile. But how and why he knew was completely unknown to him.  
  
He looked up, to see both girls staring at him, their eyes both so piercing, he drew back and went back to his art. But now the ever-talkative Lashee knew he existed, and she decided that for once she had someone to talk to, that would respond.  
  
"Hi! I'm Lashee, but of course your probably already knew that due to the fact that I told the entire class that, right?" She giggled, and thrust her hand in front of his face, wanting him to shake it, "How are you? You didn't introduce yourself!" She laughed at her own sad-attempt at a joke.  
  
"Huh...I'm Todd Casil. But you can call me Squee..." His eyes wandered over the red head, who was currently having things thrown at her head, but she didn't seem to notice. She just staring listlessly at the front of the classroom, her a look on her face of deep concentration, and her tongue sticking out, a silly grin on her face. "Um, is there something wrong with her, she looks...funny."  
  
"Who, L-Chan?" She burst out into a fit of high-pitched giggles, not unlike Tenna's, "There's nothin' wrong with her! That's just the way she is! Isn't that right L-Chan?" She leaned against her friend's shoulder and sighed, and was promptly hit in the forehead with a spit ball, she shrieked, and jumped up onto the table, and started yelling out, "ALRIGHT! WHO DID THAT?!"  
  
And L-Chan kept staring into space, not even seeing what was going on, nor did she notice when a small rock was tossed at her head, Squee sighed, it was going to be a long day.  
  
"All right you miserable leeches, get in a single file line, it's time for you pathetic trip to the museum," barked out the angry-art- teacher.  
  
Squee sighed, no longer would he have to be around the two insane girls. He stood up, and walked over to the line, and leaned against the wall, peace at last. He put his hands in one of his pockets, and pulled out a set of headphones, he put them on, and began listening to the music. Ah, so relaxing. He took a deep breath, and no longer heard the squabbling students, if only this peace would last. He chanced to open his eyes, to see the red head was still staring at him, while being pushed about by the other rowdy students. He held her gaze, determined to win this little 'staring contest', but before it ever got truly started, the students were hustled into the hallway and from there onto the bus.  
  
Squee sat in the very back, away from all the other students, he noticed already the two new students seemed to had fallen into the groups they were to be with, Lashee was surrounded by a group of boys, all of whom she was insulting, and L was by herself, but she didn't seem to care.  
  
He frowned, and turned the music up, trying to block out the noises the other students were making. Yep...this would be a long day. On a small school full of jocks and twinkies, and two girls that belonged in a mental institution.  
  
"This is going to be some fun," he muttered to himself, he took one last look about the bus, and soon fell asleep.  
  
I He was running, but from what? Voices were yelling out things, strange voices. But what was strangest was he was a child again, that scared little child who lived with the two most horrid parents. He was gasping, trying to escape whatever was chasing him, and suddenly a huge head loomed before him... He took a chance, and looked back, seeing something running after him. But it wasn't a monster. /I  
  
"Uh...What...Where am I?" He slowly opened his eyes to find the two crazies and the angry-teacher before him.  
  
"Damn, it's still alive..." growled the teacher, he turned and walked back to the front of the bus, cursing and muttering to himself about how he wasn't paid enough for this job.  
  
"Hey! The Bitter-Teacher-Man was right! You ARE alive!" Lashee giggled for no reason, "Anyway, what happened? You, like, were screaming, right L-Chan?" She turned to the silent L, who moved her head up and down ever so slightly, "Wow, that was unexpected. Heh," she looked back to Squee, "That's the first time she's even acknowledged my existence in...a few years. Cool." She grinned.  
  
Squee blinked, and sighed, "This really isn't my day, you know that? It really truly isn't, first I get two idiots in my class, one almost a clone off Tenna, the other a mute." He leaned back, and scowled.  
  
"Hey...Why are you so mad! You should cheer up! We're almost at the museum! I like art museums, they're fun!" She gave that almost trademark giggle.  
  
L sat down, and just stared into space...No way this could be the same L he had met. This girl acted almost like his mother, always staring into space, and never really seeming to know what was going on. But that was just how others, including Squee, viewed her. But in reality she was always thinking, her mind wasn't blank, it always had something on it, whether it was how to invent some new type of machine or about a book, it was always busy, she just chose not to speak to others about it.  
  
L-Chan...what's that matter, you seem upset, aye, you do. Came a voice that filled her mind, she blinked, and took the doll out from her bag, she looked at it.  
  
She grinned crookedly at the doll, and shook her head slightly, Nothing's the matter K.C.  
  
Was someone picking on you? If they were, you know what to do, aye. Just do what you do best, use that lovely little –  
  
"WE'REEEEE HEREEEEEEEE!" Screamed out Lashee, waving her arms about wildly, cutting the doll off. L flinched, she loved Lashee like a sister, but still, she was just so annoying at times.  
  
  
  
Kk, I know this doesn't really seem it's has anything to do with the story, but it does, e.e;, you just have to pay attention to what the dolly says. Now, be nice to me, and REVIEW otherwise, I refuse to write anymore for this story, I'll just…abandon it. Mawha. 


	3. Chapter III

Kk, I discovered some people actually like 'Knives and Sickles'. You have no idea how surprised I was to find that out. Anyways, one with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own JtHM, Jhonen Vasquez does. But I DO own L-Chan, Lashee, K.C. and any other non-JtHM charas. They mine.  
  
'Knives and Sickles'  
  
Chapter Three  
  
By: Reki-Chan  
  
  
  
"WE'REEE HEREEEE!" Shrieked out Lashee as the bus came to a stop in front of the museum. Lashee looked down at the startled L, and grinned brightly at her friend. She noticed L clutching tightly onto the head of the yellow yarn haired doll, K.C., "Oooh! Is that K.C.? I haven't seen you play with her for such a loooong time, L-Chaaaan!" She made an attempt to grab the doll, but L pulled it out of Lashee's out stretched hands. She didn't trust Lashee with K.C., she might end up throwing her dolly into a toilet.  
  
Squee got a good look at the doll, and felt something strange about it. Laughter filled his head again, that same laughter he heard in the classroom, could it be this doll was causing it? The doll seemed to be staring right back at him, and that stitched on smile seemed to be plotting something. But that was impossible, it was just a doll! And the only people who he knew heard inanimate objects talk to were Tenna, Devi, Nny and himself. He shook his head, the laughter floating out of his head, and stood up, shoving past the other students to the front of the bus.  
  
L quickly hid the doll from Lashee's sight knowing that the phrase 'Out of sight, out of mind' seemed to work perfectly on her. Immediately Lashee's attention fell onto an acorn that was in the middle of the sidewalk, and she pushed herself through the tiny little bus window to pounce it.  
  
L stared at her friend, blinked, and shoved herself trough the window as well. She seemed to know that the overly buffed up jocks would try, and get stuck due to their steroid-like muscles. She turned to see one of those jocks stuck in the window, she grinned twistedly and even made a sound that might pass as a laugh. For you see, L delighted in the torment of others, well, the torment of her tormentors one might say. She walked over to Lashee, who was busy trying to see if the acorn was really an alien artifact that's name was 'Sweet Skelly'.  
  
"Oh Sweet Skelly! Speak to me! Take me to your planet!" Raved the brunette, beating the acorn against the head of a boy who was trying to flirt with her. "SPEAK TO ME! I COMMAND IT!" The boy stared her, and thinking she was talking to him, began talking about the weather. Lashee ignored him, and continued beating him with the acorn, trying to get it to speak and reveal itself as an alien.  
  
L frowned at her mad friend, and walked away from Lashee. She took a deep breath, and marched bravely into the museum. And icy blast of air hit her hard, causing her to shiver against her will. She hated having to be forced to do things. The girl looked about, to see Squee scowling at some of the art that was up, and blinked. The art wasn't bad, it was a rather nice Dada piece. Of all the types of art, she adored Dada and Surrealism, it was just so wild looking, and reminded her of her dreams. When she slept of course. She frowned a bit, and walked to him, not knowing Lashee was walking on all fours right behind her.  
  
Squee looked to her, "What do you see?" He asked, motioning towards the painting of a person that one side of the face was young girl and the other side an old rag doll with shadows of demons and monsters that looked like they were straight from Norse mythology.  
  
She shrugged a bit, she had an opinion on it, but she never was much a talker. In fact, the girl hadn't spoken a word since she was nine years old. But for some reason, this picture scared her. She looked cautiously towards where she had stored her own dolly, and bit her bottom lip. Suddenly, out of nowhere it seemed, Lashee pounced her, pushing the pig- tailed red head that was L over. Lashee pinned her down and stared at her, her mouth open wide and that hyena like giggle coming from it.  
  
"HIIII L-CHAAAAAN!" She shrieked, causing the people to look over to her and give her an angry glare. It was obvious that for some reason she had abandoned all hope that 'Sweet Skelly' the talking acorn alien artifact was going to talk to her.  
  
L struggled to get out from underneath the seeming to be over-caffeinated girl. Lashee blinked, and got off her, and pulled L up. She grinned at her brightly, and her attention fell onto the painting of the girl/doll. She tilted her head, "That's a silly painting. Nobody is part dolly..." She shook her head, not seeming to see the depth of artwork.  
  
The red head shook her head ever so slightly, and she too stared at the artwork. That painting scared her, and she didn't even understand why. A voice floated into her mind, L-Chan, something's wrong, aye. Tell me! L flinched slightly as the doll's voice entered her mind. Nothing the matter... She responded. The doll knew this was a lie of course, but didn't press the subject. And she was thankful for that, because there were something's she wasn't willing to discuss with K.C.  
  
"Ok, worthless bits of pond-scum!" Barked the angry teacher, glaring at all of them, "I'm putting you into groups, because I said so." He pulled out a list, and began calling out names for the groups, " ...Lashee and What's- Her-Face, you're in a group with Casil and that kid over there," he said, pointing to Squee and one of Lashee's followers. The boy rejoiced to be in the same group as Lashee, while Squee mourned. This was awful! "Now, go and do whatever, just be back here at two..." He turned around, facing them, his left eye twitching slightly, "Or else!"  
  
"Yay!" Squealed Lashee, and her grabbed Squee's and L's arms, not even noticing the other boy, and skipped off into the Impressionism room, chattering about how much she loved art museums, which only caused Squee to dislike her even more.  
  
Squee scowled as she pulled him along, before stopping aberrantly. This girl really seemed to upset him, she never seemed to shut up, was loud, annoying and always seemed to have at least one boy following desperately behind her, begging for just one date, of course, he thought, she couldn't help that. He sighed, and sat down on a bench in front of a print of a Monet. He looked to L, to see she looked pretty damn miserable as well.  
  
And L was as miserable as she looked, but then a blank look crossed her face. Squee blinked why did the little expression that was on her face go away completely? His eyes narrowed in thought, and then he spied the head of that doll hanging out of her bag, it stared at it the same way it had before. His frown deepened, it seemed this doll could indeed talk, and that maybe it wasn't a good voice. Maybe it was a bad thing and maybe L didn't know. Maybe.  
  
He shut his eyes, his mind racing, he relised the voice in the classroom had to have been the voice of this doll. What had it said? It said something like, 'So this is the one that made her talk...' and then something about control. He rubbed the sides of his head trying to concentrate this was a puzzle. A very strange and complicated puzzle, no doubt, but a puzzle still. And all puzzles need solving. He looked to L's face, to see she had gotten her little expression make, he supposed when the doll was talking to her she went into a type of trance. But before he had a chance to ponder this any longer, Lashee was moving them along.  
  
Squee followed along, his mind racing, thinking up possible things that the doll might have been up to, each idea more pointless than the last. He sighed, and just stopped thinking about it. He put his headphones back on, and contentedly listened to the soothing sounds of a piano, acting as if he was interested in the art.  
  
"...So, Lashee, you wanna go out with me later tonight? Maybe we could find a common interest," the boy said, trying desperately to gain Lashee's attention, but she pushed him over into a fountain that happened to be there. The boy fell in, and got soaked, and he couldn't seem to understand that Lashee didn't like him, he took it as a love tap. His chest swelled with happiness, the great and beautiful Lashee knew he existed! He climbed out of the fountain, and ran to catch up with the others.  
  
L stared at the boy, why did males always act to strange around Lashee? In fact, every single man Lashee ever spoke to seemed to fall in love with her, well, except for Squee. Why didn't Lashee's mysterious 'power' affect him like it did other boys? She wondered to herself.  
  
Because he has a guardian, aye, he does. Came the voice of K.C. L blinked a blinked. Guardian? Aye, a guardian, aye. I'm a guardian for you, L-Chan, aye. The doll said, for it knew what she was thinking. L never knew was a guardian, she always thought of her as a friend that was always there. She smiled slightly she had a guardian! Something to protect her from harm! And for the first time in years, she felt truly happy. If only she knew...  
  
Squee noticed L's face go blank, and then suddenly seem to be teeming with happiness, well, teeming with happiness for L. If L was a normal person, which was wasn't, it was would made her look like a person who had just came back from a funeral and was trying to seem happy. But as I've said before, that was just L-Chan's way.  
  
He shook his head, she was strange, but she really didn't bother him like her friend did. Or that dolly of hers. He frowned, he needed to find out its name, and that would be difficult, because she might not want to give away the name of her doll. He cranked up the music louder, draining out the noises of Lashee shrieking over some painting of a knife and sickle crossed. Of course if he had cared to look, he would have seen it was by L.  
  
She glared at Lashee, her mind fuming in anger, what was one of her art works doing here?! She never put ANYTHING that was hers in a bloody museum! And this piece was very special to her, her eyes stared daggers at Lashee, who promptly decided she needed to be quiet. From behind her glasses, her right eye twitched as it did when she was angry. She had a sudden urge to...but no, she wanted to keep her promise to G-Kun and D-Kun. She never wanted to let them down.  
  
Lashee seemed to know what L was thinking, because she started apologizing, "Oh, L-Chan, I'm soooo sorry! But it was such a good painting; I HAD to submit it! You'll forgive me, won't you? Oh please forgive me, I'm REEEEEEALLY sorry!" Lashee had fallen to her knees, hands clutched together, she looked so pitiful. L heaved a sigh, and acted as if she relented, and that was good enough for Lashee. But in reality she was still very angry.  
  
L just stood there, a slight buzzing entering her mind, and she tried to her best to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop. She sat down on a bench, and clutched her head, trying to force the noise out of her head, it was starting to do more than just annoy her, it was hurting her! She shook her head about as if trying to shake it out, the noise was getting louder...and louder until it was a deafening roar and then...it ceased. She took several deep breaths, that was the first time that had ever happened! But then again...that was the first time she went against instinct.  
  
  
  
Sooooo... what you think? It's all starting to come together now, yup yup! Hee hee. I think listening to Gorillaz makes me write better...Mawha. o.o;; Now be good and review, or I shan't write anymore! Okies? Mawhaha! 


	4. Chapter IV

Hee hee, here ya go! It's all coming together, I think that Chapter Three really cleared things up... made it less confuzzling..o.O Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: All JtHM charas. Are copy righted to Jhonen Vasquez. L-Chan, Lashee, K.C. and any other Non-JtHM charas are copy righted to me!  
  
'Knives and Sickles'  
  
Chapter Four  
  
By: Reki-Chan  
  
He stared at the red headed girl, his eyes wide, what had just happened to her? She was walking about, making noises that sounded like muffled screams, and clutching her ears with those empty dirt brown eyes closed shut. He went over to the girl, "L...are you okay?" He asked, even though he knew he wouldn't get a response. He was worried, it was like she was trying to resist something, and he somehow knew that dolly was behind it. He looked at her, seeing her eyes were slightly wet from strain. "What's the matter, L?" He took a deep breath, and then asked, "What's the name of your doll? Does it talk to you?"  
  
Her eyes widened, so K.C. was right, he too had a voice, otherwise he wouldn't have known these things. She nodded slightly, but never spoke, K.C. a voice came into his head. His eyes widened, it was the doll, and he knew that cold voice anywhere, a voice that a person's skin crawl. L looked at him with that piercing of hers, she heaved a sigh and slowly stood up.  
  
"L...I need to talk to you. Could you, maybe, leave K.C. behind?" He met her gaze, and held it, something nobody had ever been able to do in ages it seemed. She nodded meekly, and set her bag down, praying Lashee wouldn't touch it. She followed Squee into a room filled with surrealistic paintings, she looked about at the art, and felt at home. Squee turned to her, "L, I don't trust your doll, K.C., I think she's up to something. No, not all of those things are good," he said, seeing her face change to one of protest, "Some are bad, like the doughboys..." He paused for a moment, "Anyway, you really need to stop listening to her. I know she's up to something bad."  
  
She could only stare at him in disbelief, and then that turned to anger. The buzzing entered her head again, she clapped her hands over he ears. No! K.C. wasn't a bad thing! K.C. was her guardian! She had said so herself! Why did he say she was bad? The buzzing was slowly growing louder and louder. And this time it did seem it was going to stop anytime soon. She fell down, the noise, so loud...make it stop! Stop! "STOP!" Her eyes widened in amazement, and the buzzed stopped as well. Her voice, she had spoken! She smiled widely and started laughing, her voice! She could talk after all! "I can talk...I can! I can!" She smiled, and stood up, "But...Why am I able to talk now? I haven't been able to talk since I was nine...and that's when I got..." Her eyes widened, "K.C. ..."  
  
She turned around slowly, and looked at Squee, he too was staring in amazement, "Squee...I think you're right, I think K.C. isn't all that she seems. You see, this is the first time I've been without her since I got her...I think she's done something to get some sort of control over me." She frowned softly... "But how? And why?"  
  
Squee shrugged, "I dunno, you can never tell how their minds work, you know." He frowned slightly, "But how could a doll get control of your voice? Unless, you began relying on this doll for almost everything." He sat down on the floor, and held his face in his hands, deep in thought. "Yes, of course, when you got K.C., did you think of her as your only true friend? And you talked only to her...?" L nodded slowly, the pieces of the puzzle were coming together slowly. "Christ...I need to talk to Nny, he might know what to do... But hey, when you came here, Lashee said something about not messing up again...?"  
  
L looked down shame-faced, "Yes, you see, I have a bit of a problem...obsession you might say. With sickles, and using them. When people angered me, and it took a lot mind you, I hurt them. But never killed, just hurt them. I would carve some symbol all over their arms...But now, I can't remember the symbol." She frowned, why couldn't she remember the symbol?  
  
"What type of people was it normally?" Questioned the dark haired boy, looking at her strangely.  
  
"Oh, just people that truly deserved it, those who think that they can only survive off the humiliation of others," her eyes narrowed slightly from behind the glasses, "We had a name for them, 'twinkies' or 'preps'." She sighed slightly, "What do you think K.C. is up to, Squee?" She looked to him, her eyes seeming to have gotten more depth than before.  
  
He grinned slightly, "You sound like Nny, almost."  
  
The girl tilted her head, "Nny? Who's that?" A blink, she had never heard his name mention before.  
  
Squee leaned back, and thought, "Nny...well, he's like my father almost. He's taken care of me since I was really very little, and took better care of me than my real father," he added with a bitter scowl.  
  
She looked up at a clock, "Shit...it's almost two, we'd better get back...hurry!" She helped him, up and ran into the other room, and grabbed her backpack. She took Lashee's hand, dragging the girl with her to the meeting place, praying they wouldn't be late. Of course, she had once again lost her powers of speech, for once again the doll had almost total control over her mind, and her eyes went back to that glazed-over look. She hoped dearly that K.C. didn't suspect anything, and she hoped this with her heart and not her mind, for the demented dolly only could control her mind.  
  
Squee, L and Lashee ran into the meeting room, all thankful they weren't late. He took a deep breath, he couldn't help but be nervous. This doll had to have been powerful, for it could talk inside his mind, and normally these things didn't have the power to do that. He clenched and unclenched his fists, damnit! Why did he get dragged into this mess? He gritted his teeth slightly, destiny perhaps? No, he didn't believe in that garbage. He pulled on the headphones as he saw the ever-bitter teacher walked in, the usual scowl upon his face.  
  
"Okay you disgusting and total wastes of oxygen, get on the damn bus, we're dropping you off at your house. So when we go by you're house, you're required to fling yourself out a window, or jump out of the emergency exit. SO GET ON THE BUS!" Barked the balding teacher, and he stormed off onto the bus.  
  
Lashee grinned at them; "This was really fun wasn't it?" She grabbed L and Squee's arms, dragging them onto the bus, she was amazingly strong for such a skinny little thing. "I wonder what tomorrow's gonna be like, I mean, L and I never really experienced school here before...we came on a field trip day, ya know." And so Lashee continued ranting, for you see, she just liked hearing the sound of her own voice.  
  
L stumbled a bit as she was being dragged along, her mind was a confused mess. From her absence away from the doll, the part of her mind under K.C.'s 'care' must have become a total and complete mess from being away from the doll. And now that she was back with the doll, her world was confusing, and she was trying to get it back in proper order. She looked at Lashee's back, her shoulder length brown hair swaying slightly from her movements, after seeing that K.C. wasn't to be trusted, she began doubting her friends. What if they were all in on it? What if G-Kun and D-Kun were in on this 'conspiracy' too? She frowned slightly, but G-Kun and D-Kun had been looking after her since as long as she could remember. She never remembered her own real family, or anything that happened in her life really before she was in that mental hospital she was in at the age of nine. She felt herself being pulled up onto the bus, and being dragged towards the back of the bus. She sat down, and sighed, leaning her head back.  
  
Squee, too, sat down next to L. The boy's mind racing as well, he only had one choice: talk to Nny. After all, who else knew much about these things? And he was quite sure Nny would know what to make of K.C., maybe the doll was protecting her from something, or was after something for it's own benefit. Ether way, Nny would know what to do. He leaned over, and spoke softly into L's ear, hoping Lashee wouldn't hear of see, "L, get off the bus with me, okay? We need to talk to Nny..." L nodded slightly, she was back to her mute self.  
  
L watched, a slight grin crossing her features as a cheerleader flung herself out the window, only the get her foot stuck and was half-dragged across the ground, screaming. Once again her delight in seeing twinkies such as that cheerleader's torture came through. She took a deep breath, blocking out what K.C. was trying to say she had put up a barricade against the doll so it would no longer be able to make it's hold on her any worse.  
  
"Psst...L, we're almost at my house, get ready to jump!" Came Squee's voice in her ear, she nodded, and opened up the window, positioning herself for the jump, "Okay, JUMP!" and the two jumped out the window, each landing on their feet, unlike the unfortunate cheerleader.  
  
The boy nodded other to a crumbling house, "That's where Nny is most of the time...C'mon, let's go." Squee led her towards the house, and opened it up, "Nny, I'm home! And I've brought a visitor..." Called Squee as he entered the house. Squee saw the sulking shadow of Nny, and flashed a quick grin to it, "Hey Nny, please come out, I want you to meet someone."  
  
The lanky thin man stepped forth from the shadows, giving the equally lanky girl a quick look over; she didn't appear to be any threat, yet. He averted his gaze to Squee, "Yes? Who is she?" He nodded over in L's direction.  
  
"That's who I want you to meet, her name is L and...she has a bit of a problem." He turned to the girl, "Show him." The girl nodded slightly, and opened up her bag, taking out the doll with the stitched on face. She looked at it, trying her best to block off the doll's protests about this situation. "You see, her doll, is a bad thing, we think whose up to something. But since we don't have much experience in these types of things, we thought you might know what it was up to. It's like a puzzle that keeps getting more and more complicated." The boy shrugged slightly, "Neither of us has a clue what it's up to, you see. Nny, do you have an idea about it?"  
  
The man heaved a sigh, and took the doll from L, looking straight into its coal black button eyes. His eyes widened a bit; he brought it closer to his face, examining the doll. "This doll," he concluded, handing it back to L, "Is too complicated, and it seems to be very powerful, like it's feeding off of something." He looked up sharply to the girl, "You don't kill people and then give it blood do you?"  
  
The girl blinked, and then shook her head, unable to speak. And even if she could, she wouldn't have known how to answer, it was a strange question. Why would she feed her dolly blood?  
  
"Why isn't she talking?" He looked at Squee, "Is she mute or something? Or perhaps she's just being rude to me..."  
  
Squee shook his head, "No, no, it's not that. You see, the doll has some sort of control over her when she is near it. When she's close to it, she isn't able to speak. But, I don't think it's her the doll is feeding off of, if it was, I think it would already have complete control over her." His brow creased slightly, "Wait, L, put the doll down, and follow me into the other house, I think I need you to answer us a few questions."  
  
L nodded slightly, and put the doll down, and followed Nny and Squee into the next house. What other questions did they plan to ask? She sighed, wondering how she got herself into this mess, oh well, it was for the best. Right?  
  
"Now, L, who gave you that doll?" Nny said, looking directly into her eyes. The girl seemed unable to answer, "Just answer the question, who gave you that doll? Or did you get it yourself?"  
  
"D-Kun and G-Kun, but they wouldn't be planning something like this! They probably thought it was just a normal doll! D-Kun and G-Kun would never do anything to hurt me, they've cared for me since as long as I can remember." She said. She was hurt that anyone would suggest her caretakers would be in on this, after all, they were the only family she had. Well, that she could remember at least, the girl had never really known her mother and father.  
  
"Who are D-Kun and G-Kun?" Asked Squee and Nny in unison, despite L's protests they felt these two had something to do with this.  
  
"My only family." She looked down sadly.  
  
Haha, and the plot thickens! What happens next? And who are D-Kun and G- Kun? Are they boys or girls? All answers shall be revealed in 'Knives and Sickles – Chapter Five'! So ya'll better be good readers and review, otherwise I shan't write the next chapter, and trust me, it's gonna be the best one yet! Oi! 


	5. Intermission

Oi, I feel like I'm the only writer here that does this. Yep folks, intermission. Why am I doing this? Easy, this fic is giving me a headache. No really, I started writing Chapter Five (Yes, I started writing it, so quit yo' bitchin')and I fell out of my chair with a pain searing through my head. And when I awoke, I saw the Fan-Fic Princess floating above me, she slapped me and said that I was writing it too quickly and that the other writers all wanted to kill me. So I decided to put it on hold, but only for a few week or until I get my JtHM muse to talk to me again. So until that time I'm going to be trying my hand at different categories, I know I wrote that Gorillaz fic, but it sucked. –Waves her Yaoi flag about—I LUB YAOI! Yaoi ish goood. Anyways, I really need a break from this fic. I know it seems easy enough, but the plot is so COMPLETELY off course from what it was supposed to be. And now I'm having a hard time thinking what's gonna happen next. Help! *weep* I'm so sad, I really wanna finish this, but I'm so exhausted, schoolwork is piling up and it turns out I might even have a social life, but I'm just gonna take a break and write some short one chapter fics in different areas. Oh well, here's some fun fun explanations!!  
  
Who is Lashee? Lashee is, in fact, the nickname for my Lacee. Lashee...Lacee...notice the similarities. Anyways, I promised I'd write her into a fic, somehow. Anyways, yes, she acts just like Lashee.  
  
D-Kun, G-Kun? What the Hell? Um, D-Kun and G-Kun are my pet names for my two friends Grace and Daine, who used to be a couple. –Waves the yuri flag—o.O But now they aren't, Diane has her Matt-Kun and I dunno about Grace. ANYWAYS I decided to write them as a pair of mysterious characters who appear to be parental figures. They are NOTHING like that. ;;  
  
K.C.? Yep, you guessed it. Another friend. And take a guess what her name is. Yep, it's Casey. She's not evil, she's...good. I just wanted to have a chara called 'K.C.' because I'm a twisted sociopath.  
  
There, fun fun explanations. Now, leave me alone about it. o. What's in the future for the story? Um, I'll just tell you this. K.C. is not what she seems, and L end up a scapegoat. I like scapegoats, 'cause I am one. Kinda. Anyways, sorry about doing this, and if you like Yaoi and terrible crossovers, keep a sharp lookout. Oh yeah, and also, WHO DOESN'T SUPPORT YAOI AND YURI? I wanna know read my Gorillaz fic you don't. D Lexi crazes angry flames. Anyways, that's all for now. This is Reki-Chan signing off with one last word:  
  
Buy 'OOPS I CRAPPED MY PANTS' underwear. It works! ^.~  
  
Reki-Chan – The Wannabe happy-go-lucky girl!  
  
P.S.: I SUPPORT YAOI AND YURI! (In case you haven't figured it out by now.) AND YOU SHOULD TOOOOOO! –huggles her Haruka plushie— Haruka... 


	6. Chapter V

Guess who's back! Yep, here I am, and I'm feeling better and able to write! `Knives and Sickles' is drawing close to a conclusion, and I must say it's turning out quite different from what I expected. Ho yes, and BEWARE OF SCENE CHANGES!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own JtHM in ANY way, Jhonen Vasquez does, but I DO own L, Lashee, KC and any other non-JtHM chars. Saves the Day owns themselves and the song "At Your Funeral", I don't. Oh yes, and Twitchy-Chan owns...herself...o_o;  
  
`Knives and Sickles'  
  
Chapter Five  
  
By: Reki-Chan  
  
She was running, running as if her very life depended on it, which it didn't. The girl had earlier followed that boy and girl, and heard a conversation they had with another man. She had eavesdropped, and picked up enough to know what was going on, and she knew two people who would be interested in this information. The girl had even stolen the other female's bag, she knew those two people would like this bag as well. Her eyes of brown looked about wildly, she took a sharp turn, running into a blue-haired girl, knocking her down. The brown eyed and haired one didn't even say sorry, she just kept running. She knew how valuable this information was, and how important it was. She had promised she wouldn't let them down. And, you see Lashee didn't break promises. Ever.  
  
`D-Kun and G-Kun will be thrilled with this information...they'll be glad to know that I'm keeping a good eye on that L-Chan, and I might even get a treat!' The girl thought, a slight smile tugging on her painted lips, and she sped up her speed just thinking of what wonderful treats she would receive for this. She looked at the bag she was carrying, and noticed that a poorly sewn doll was falling out, she grabbed the doll before it fell, and her running speed slowly began to slow down until she came to a complete stop in the middle of the sidewalk. She stood there, staring into space blankly, much like L when K.C. had control over her.  
  
~*~  
  
A young woman with short black-brown hair stared out a window as if she was awaiting something or someone. She narrowed her cold brown orbs, `Where is she? She pledged loyalty to us...that girl said she was going to bring back information on Alexis,' she thought to herself. A shadow moved behind her, she turned sharply to see another young woman who looked almost exactly like her. "Hello, Gurase," she said in a smooth voice, carelessly glancing at her before turning back to the window, "I see you're as impatient as I."  
  
The other woman, Gurase, nodded a bit before joining her. "Yes, I am. I feel that doll might betray us..." Her voice grim, she gazed with stern eyes out the window and at the filthy streets of the city below. She sneered a bit, "Look at them, Diene, crawling about...like roaches." She shuddered slightly and turned away from the window, and stared deep into the shadows. "I wonder why Alexis isn't back yet...Or Lashee." She looked to Diene, an eyebrow raised.  
  
Diene grinned slightly, "With Lashee's luck with men, I wonder where she might be...But she still promised to never let men stand in the way of looking after Alexis." She laughed slightly, "But she still will ignore that promise when it comes to Ruianu...You know that boy she obsesses over nonstop? Or perhaps she just found a nice acorn to examine in case it might take her to its `alien' planet." She rolled her eyes slightly, and shook her head slightly, "Anyway, let's just hope that `doll' is doing its job."  
  
The other nodded slightly, "Hai...Let's hope. Because if isn't, that could mean major problems on our end, you know." The woman frowned slightly and then added, "Anyway, we should also hope she doesn't run into the current one, or even the one whose place she's taking. Who knows, her fate might become unsealed...or she might even, well you know..." She looked back at the wall, and glared at it as if expecting it to talk or glare back.  
  
"But Gurase...are you sure this is right? I mean, what if she does have a future after-all? I don't think we're supposed to inflict that curse open those with a future, may it be bright or gloomy." Diene had a look of worry on her pale face, "I mean, she hasn't come home yet and normally she'd be home by now. And if she had no future, she would always come straight home and do nothing, even if that doll tells her to..."  
  
"I know! I know! I've been thinking about that too, but I don't care whether she has a damn future or not, it's too late in the game to turn back now, what's done is done and nothing can change that. You and I both are well aware of that, I hope." Her sharp eyes looked to Diene, who still looked worried.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. But I can't help but feel sorry for the girl, I mean, the life that she's going to lead shall be a horrid one. No human should have to live like that..."  
  
"Diene, look, without them this world would be even more unbearable and perfectly good people would be killing themselves! We only need the bad people killed, not good people killing themselves, you know that! So stop suddenly pitying the girl, that's not our job. Our job is to make sure she grows up to become that!" Her eyes looked spitefully at Diene; "You aren't getting soft one me, are you?"  
  
Diene looked out the window yet again, and shut those midnight orbs, "I don't know, Gurase, I just don't know..."  
  
~*~  
  
"My only family..."  
  
"Family?" Nny said, looking up at L, "What do you mean by your `only' family. Did your parents die or something?" He noticed her shiver slightly and then shrug. Her eyes lowered, "L, tell me. Who are D-Kun and G-Kun, besides being your family? And how long have you know Lashee? Tell me, L, it's very important that you tell me everything you can." His eyes narrowed at her.  
  
The girl took a deep breath, "I don't really remember much before D-Kun and G-Kun...But I do remember telling me that my parents didn't really mean to have me and that I was about to be put up for adoption or something like that when they were killed. I don't know how they were killed though, D-Kun and G-Kun never told me. And about Lashee? I guess the same thing goes for her as well, she's been my best friend since as long as I can remember, you see. I never have really been without her; we're almost like real sisters." She sighed, and stared at the ground sadly. A shiver ran down her spine and she looked up at Nny and Squee. "That's all I can tell you, I don't know anymore than that. You'd have to talk to D-Kun and G-Kun for anything else." She shrugged a bit, and her gaze fell back onto the ground.  
  
Nny nodded a bit, and shut his eyes, deep in thought. This girl had to have more to her past than just that. And what about the fact that she used to hurt people? Maybe this D-Kun and G-Kun knew more about the girl than she knew herself. He stood up, "I need to think for awhile by myself, Squeegee, L, please go out and do...something." He waved the two off with his hand.  
  
Squee nodded, and took L's hand, "C'mon, L, let's go." And he pulled a rather confused looking L out of the house, and across the yard into Nny's deteriorating home. "Let's get your bag and then hit town to get some cherry Fizz-Whizzes, okay?" The girl nodded slightly, and looked about for her bag and didn't find it. She frowned a bit, and looked to where she had placed it last.  
  
"Where is it? Where's my bag? I can't find it, Squee." She turned to him, her frown deepening, "I know I didn't take it with me..." The red head looked again to where she had left it and found an acorn. Her eyes widened a bit, "Oh shit. I think...I think Lashee was spying on us."  
  
It was Squee's turn to frown, "How? Nny would have noticed, and she didn't fling herself off the bus when we did," he pointed out, blinking. "Anyway, how would you know she was spying on us? All that's there is an acorn...and THAT doesn't tell you much."  
  
She grinned slightly, "Oh, you see, Lashee has an obsession with acorns. She thinks all acorns come from a great acorn shaped planet and that they're invading earth to seek revenge because we planted their people. She even gives them names." She picked up the long acorn, "And this one, I know for a fact, that she named it JuJu Prissy Cat." She tossed it into the air a few times and caught it each time. "Well, we'll run into her soon enough, let's go get those...Fizz-Whizzes?"  
  
Squee nodded, "Yeah, let's go." He pushed open the door, and he and the girl stepped out, L telling him about the adventures that she and Lashee had when they were small.  
  
Later...  
  
"...And once we pretended we were the sole future for earth by defeating these evil beings called the `Wyrm'. And that we could transform into strange animal like things. We, of course, always won these `wars'. And we always had fun playing, I'd say that was our favourite game!" She laughed a bit, sipping on the Fizz-Whizz they had gotten earlier. She smiled brightly, this was rather fun!  
  
"This song will become the anthem of your underground. You're two floors down getting high in the back room. If I flooded out your house, do you think you'd make out? Or would you burn up before the water filled your lungs? And don't you feel..." Sang a voice from behind the two.  
  
The girl blinked, and turned to the singer, a young girl with short blue hair and was nearly six inches taller than either of Squee or L. The blue haired girl looked at them, and pulled off her headphones, "Um...what're you staring at?" She asked blinking in confusion.  
  
"Oh nothing...It's just that song you're singing, Saves the Day, isn't it? And At Your Funeral if I'm not mistaken," responded the pigtailed red head brightly. She loved that song!  
  
"Uh, yeah. You've heard of them? Not many people have, you know." She looked at the strange girl, and blinked, trying to decide whether she was a twinkie or not...  
  
L smiled happily, "Yeah! They're my favourite band! Oh yeah, and by the way, my name is L. What's yours?" She said, introducing herself and offering the blue haired one her hand.  
  
"I'm Twitch," said the other, taking L's hand and shaking it, "Nice to meet you." She said, seeming a bit unsure about this girl.  
  
L shrugged, and dropped her hand, "Hey, Twitch, have you see a brown haired girl with a bag come this way by some chance?" She asked, hoping that maybe the runaway Lashee was somewhere nearby and that she could get her bag back.  
  
"Yeah, I saw her. She pushed me over, she ran that way." Twitch pointed in the direction in which Lashee had run before she stopped so suddenly.  
  
"Thanks, Twitch! Bye!" She took the boy's hand, and ran off in that direction. "Hurry Squee, hurry!" She continued running, practically dragging the unfortunate Squee across the ground. She stopped suddenly, let go of Squee causing him to fall upon the ground, and her brown eyes slowly widened.  
  
He stood up, rubbing his head gingerly, "What's the matter, L? Hey -Look! It's Lashee, looks like we found her after all..." He stared at the immobile Lashee, "Wait, why isn't she moving?"  
  
L frowned a bit, and shook Lashee, "Lashee..." But Lashee only stood there, that glazed look still upon her face; the doll still clutched in her hands. "Oh no...The doll! She must be doing something to her!"  
  
Suddenly, Lashee's eyes fluttered, and she opened her mouth to speak; "Oh...hello L-Chan...hello Squee, how are you?" The girl's eyes were still glazed over, and the way she spoke, it was almost as if she wasn't used to speaking. Like it had been a VERY long time since she had last spoken, or even that she was a mute that for the first time found a way to speak. She looked at L, those eyes almost glaring at her so that L was forced to take a step back from the might of that glare.  
  
"L...Lashee what's wrong with you?" Asked an extremely frightened and worried L, her voice quavering a bit. But Lashee more no answer but continued to stare at her with that gaze that sent shivers down her very spine.  
  
Squee noticed L's reaction about this situation, relising this wasn't how Lashee acted...ever. He stood bravely before the ghost-like Lashee and spoke in what he hoped was a brave voice, "Lashee, stop acting like this now, and give L her bag and K.C. back...now!" This seemed to amuse Lashee, for she only laughed, and waved K.C. about like a limp rag. Then, she turned and ran off again, her speed faster than they had ever seen before. Something wasn't quite right about Lashee.  
  
L slowly turned to Squee, her dark brown orbs wide, "Squee...I think K.C. has control of her. I also think I know who she was feeding off of, and why males react so strangely to her," she looked thoughtfully at Squee, "well, expect over you, that is."  
  
The boy blinked in confusion, still not really understanding, but of course, he hadn't known Lashee as long as L had. "What do you mean by that?" He quirked an eyebrow and looked down at the slightly shorter girl.  
  
"What I mean is, K.C. has been feeding off of Lashee's already extreme personality and filling the holes in with some power to attract men. I also believe that because she's been feeding off of her, that some sort of a bond formed between to two so that whenever Lashee and K.C. touch that the doll has the power to jump into Lashee's mind to..."  
  
"...Control her," Finished Squee for her, nodding slightly. He understood now, and the puzzle was coming together quite quickly now, but also seemed to be getting much bigger. "But, I still don't understand, why does this doll have all this power? There must be some greater force behind it! L, I think we need to meet your D-Kun and G-Kun, I got a feeling that they know the answers."  
  
The girl sighed, she had hoped that it wouldn't have come to this. She nodded slowly, "Yeah, I suppose we have to. Here, I'll lead the way since you obviously don't know the way." Squee nodded, and they two began walking off towards the direction in which Lashee-K.C. had run.  
  
____  
  
Another cliffhanger! Ha ha ha ha! And guess what? I'm not gonna write Chapter Six until I get, um, at least five more reviews! Am I evil? You betcha!  
  
Signing off--  
  
Reki-Chan 


	7. Chapter VI

`Knives and Sickles'  
  
Chapter Six  
  
By: Reki-Chan  
  
Run! Run! Run! Faster! Faster! Faster! Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!  
  
Turn right at this street corner! Screw the old man, PUSH `IM OVER! PUSH `IM OVER! Is that candy in the air? Candy? CANDY? Pounce that kid with the candy! Eat it! Eat it, BITCH! Turn again, left this time! WOW! WHAT AN AWSOME ACORN! GIVE IT TO ME! Stop at the light, ooh! It's green, GO, GO, GO! Almost there! Look for the only house on the block, now, look for it...THERE IT IS! Now approach it, careful, careful...  
  
The figure darted about the streets like a rat on a hunt, or like a burglar escaping some coppers. A twisted grin crossed its lips, and then a giggle. It ran towards the house, and flung itself at the door, and began scratching upon it, letting out many piercing shrieks of what sounded like agony. Long pink painted nails scratched at the door like a dog begging to be let it. And it seemed to work, because a pretty young woman opened the door, and it was let it. The door scratcher, who turned out to be an extremely attractive brown headed girl, giggled a bit, and hurried in, springing onto a chair at a table. A boy sat the table, his body ridged in fear, and the girl sat upon the chair like a dog, panting and staring at him. She giggled wildly again, and the boy cringed in his seat, he hadn't been so scared like this since he was a very young boy. He tried to act brave, and cast an angry glare at the panting girl, who hissed and snapped at him. He gave a slight cry, and  
cowered back in his seat, staring down at the floor.  
  
The woman that had opened the door sat down, and a grin came, "Welcome home, Lashee, or should I say, K.C.?" The woman laughed softly, and brought a glass of wine up to her lips, and sipped it. She looked towards the boy, "Don't worry, Todd, little Alexis will be here soon, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again, you know. Too bad, though, you won't have much time to spend together...What a pity..." She sipped her wine again, and laughed again.  
  
The boy struggled to get out of the chair, but Lashee snarled at him, her eyes blank. K.C. had complete control over her mind. She put her face in his, and sniffed at him a bit. The girl pulled back, whimpering, and rushed out of the room and up a flight of stairs nearby.  
  
The woman narrowed her eyes, "Don't even think about leaving just because the girl is gone. I can always call her back. Don't worry little Todd Casil, soon G-Kun will bring sweet L back, and we'll all be one big happy family. Unless, I dear say, you don't want to join our little group, and then you will have to be...well, you know."  
  
He stood up, and made a break for the door, where upon Lashee sprang into view, pinning him down. The girl breathed down upon him, her breath full of spirits, and her head full of demons. The girl snarled, and got off him, dragging him upon the stairs until they reached perhaps the fourth floor up. The girl dragged him towards the only door up there, and pushed him in, closing and locking the door with a click.  
  
He lay in the darkness, recalling what events had happened before this...  
  
He and L had been walking about, searching for the house, when out of the darkness Lashee came. L was so happy, that she hugged her friend, glad to see she was okay, and happy to see that K.C. wasn't with her. Sadly, L didn't know K.C. had gotten to the point that she no longer needed to doll body to control Lashee. Followed by Lashee came two women, each were so pretty...dark hair...eyes...you know the type. One of the women embraced L as soon as she had let go of Lashee and the other shook his hand. He should have known they were up to no good by that look in the women's eyes, but he didn't pay attention to that. The next thing he had known, what that L was being dragged off against her will, and that the other woman had her hands about his neck, strangling him almost. Then, realisation came over the woman, perhaps it was best not to destroy him...yet. He knew she was thinking this by the way she had suddenly let go of him, and dragged him forcefully off into the house.  
  
The boy quivered a bit...This was a mess, one big oversized messed. So much for puzzles, this mystery had taken a turn for the worst, and chances were he wasn't going to be alive for very much longer unless some quick thinking was done. And who the hell was Alexis? He sat up, and leaned against the wall, looking about. He wanted to get a good feel of the surroundings just in case some strange twist of fate would allow him to fight G-Kun and D-Kun...but the chances of that were slim...very, very slim. He shut his eyes and decided a bit of rest would do him well...as long as he slept with one eye open.  
  
~*~  
  
The girl struggled to be released from the chains that held her, but they were firm and true. No way out, she whimpered slightly, but didn't cry. "D-Kun! Why...I thought you cared for me!" The girl continued to struggle, it wasn't fair! Squee was right...Everything she that cared for was against her. "D-Kun...Please! Let me go!"  
  
The woman turned and looked at her, "Now why would I go and do that? It seems to me, your future has gotten for too bright for your own good, I'm simply helping restore it to its proper way." She paused, and chuckled darkly, "And it looks like your first victim will be," again she paused to laugh, "It's right funny, really, your first victim will be the one that caused all of this...and fanned the flames. You know him very well, I believe, Mr. Todd Casil."  
  
Her eyes widened a bit, and she struggled even more, "Please...Don't, D-Kun!"  
  
D-Kun scowled, "Don't call me by that name. Call me by my true name, Diene." She turned and exited the room, walking down the stairs to meet with G-Kun, or Gurase.  
  
She smiled wanly at Diene, "Everything is in the correct place, and by tomorrow, all three little problems shall be taken care of, well, four if you count the doll. But I wouldn't that doll and the girl have gotten to the point where they count as one; pity we just didn't use Lashee instead of the other. Would have made things a lot easier, ne?"  
  
"Hai..." Said she slowly, but she didn't seem to quite agree all the way. "Gurase, why don't we just use Lashee instead of her? It would be much easier that way! Oh, please Gurase!" She looked pleading up the other woman.  
  
"No, Diene, we'd have to find some way to erase both their memories, and that's messy." She glared down at Diene, and walked off, "Now, if you excuse, I have a dinner that's getting cold, feel free to join me when you wise up."  
  
Diene stood, staring after the back of her partner, she reached out, but thought better of it. She sighed, and shook her head, "Might as well help the boy escape, she shouldn't be forced to kill him." She went up the attic room, and swiftly unlocked it, pushing it open. "Hello...? Is anyone here--Ahh!"  
  
She had been cut off by the boy, would jumped at the woman, pinning her down. His eyes blazed wildly, "Where is she? Where is L? Tell me, bitch!" His hands found their way to her neck, cutting off the flow of oxygen to her lungs. The woman choked and sputtered a bit, pawing at the hands upon her next. He released his grip.  
  
The woman took a deep breath and spoke in a quavering voice, "Todd Casil, you cannot rescue her!"  
  
"How do know my name? And what do you mean that I can't rescue her? I can, and I will, she's my only true friend!" His eyes blazing in sheer anger at this woman, who did she think she was? She couldn't tell him what or what not to do!  
  
"I know your name because we've been watching you since the day you were born up until the point when that blasted Nny took you! And you can't save her for several reasons: first off, you haven't any weapons. Second, you haven't even a clue what you're going to be up against! I shall be willing to assist you in saving Alexis solely because I do not want to have her become a flusher if she doesn't have to be!"  
  
"Alexis...Flusher? What're talking about, woman?" He looked down at the woman, who was slowly pulling herself up into a sitting position. He glared at her with a set of angry eyes, he trusted her just about as much as he trusted Lashee to not be annoying. Meaning not at all.  
  
"Alexis, Todd Casil, is L's birth name. It is the name her parents gave her before...before Gurase and I entered her life." She looked deep into the boy's eyes, "You think you can go up against Gurase, or even I? I may not be as strong as Gurase...but I'm still stronger than you!" Her eyes narrowed into slits, "So if you want to save the girl...You'll have to think up a plan, and soon. I can keep Gurase from decaying Alexis's mind for maybe a day or two...but none longer. Do you understand me, Todd Casil? Go home and get Nny, yes, I know about Nny, so does Gurase get Nny and get him to help. He might be strong enough." She sighed and walked towards the end of the room, pushing aside a curtain that hung, revealing a filthy window. She unlocked the window with a click, and opened it. "Now, little Todd Casil, go...escape."  
  
He felt himself being shoved out the window, he fell upon the ground. The boy scrambled up onto his feet and began running as fast as he could towards home, but he knew he wouldn't get home until maybe noon as the least. The boy sighed, he was without money for bus fare, if only he had a car! A car whizzed by, and the boy blinked...he knew what he could do! He sprang onto the car, and pulled himself into the car through the open window, he opened the door on the driver's side, pushing the driver out where she was promptly hit by a large truck. He chuckled darkly, and sat at the driver's seat, he pushed hard onto the gas pedal speeding the car up. He drove as fast as he could back home, only once a police officer tried to stop him, and only once did Todd Casil have to run some one over.  
  
He made it to the neighborhood, and jumped out the still moving car, flinging himself at the door of the house. He threw it open, and raced in. "Nny! Devi! I need your help!"  
  
~*~  
  
She hung limply from the chains that bound her; the girl shuddered from the damp cold of the room. She stared at the ground, the room filled with dolls, just like K.C., her mind was slowly being destroyed by them. Her eyes half closed, and her mind blank, "Squee...Where are you?" The girl forced her eyes open, scared of what would happen if she fell asleep. She knew that Gurase and D-Kun weren't there, but she was still scared to try to escape. She saw, after all, what had happened to Lashee. They had transformed her into some sort of monster-girl. "Lashee, why did they hurt you? You never did anything wrong..." Why was it...everything she loved and cared for was being hurt? Why?  
  
_____  
  
Fuh...fuh...fuh...What does yew peoples fink? I finks ish getting' interesting! ^-^! Anyways, review, please!  
  
Signing off--  
  
Reki-Chaaaaaan! 


	8. Chapter VII

'Knives and Sickles'  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
By: Reki-Chan  
  
"Nny...Devi...! It's my friend, L; she's in trouble! Gurase is going to do something to her!" He raced up to his two 'parents' and looked at them, his eyes hard. "Please, you have to help her! They're going to ruin her mind to make her into –"  
  
He was cut off by Nny, "L? Is this the same girl that was here with that doll?" His eyes narrowed a bit, somehow the name 'Gurase' was familiar to him...  
  
"Yes, it is her! And the doll has control of Lashee...Nny! Please help!" He looked pleading up at the faces of Nny and Devi. "At least give me a knifes, Nny. I need something to destroy Gurase and anything else that might be part of this plot..."  
  
Devi blinked those dazzling green eyes of eyes in confusion, "Wait, back up, Squee. Turn her into what? You said they were going to turn her into something...what is it?"  
  
"Into the next flusher, what Nny is! You see, I was supposed to become it...but when you guys became my parents, that changed everything and they had to get a replacement! She's the replacement, and when she met up with me again it turned out that she might have a future after all, so Gurase is destroying her future by rotting her mind..." He said in a rush, the boy was scared for his friend. He had never known anyone to treat him with such a respect, like an equal. He had always been made fun of and treated like a scapegoat, so it hurt to see his only real friend turned into one.  
  
Nny and Devi both stared in amazement at what they had just heard, the next flusher was a...girl? Not that there was anything wrong with a female flusher, it was just that L was a girl, not even out of her teens. Far too young for such a responsibility. Nny nodded slightly, "Yeah, I'll help, and I'll give you a blade, but the question remains, how can you help her before her mind rots?"  
  
"I'll, we'll, just go to their home and get her out..." He hadn't really considered how he would save her, he just knew it had to get done.  
  
"Without a plan of some sort, Squeegee? Honestly, I thought you to be more wise then that! Listen up, I'll help, but you'll have to do what I tell you do to, okay?"  
  
Squee nodded, and followed Nny as he walked towards where the where Nny kept his store of weapons. He came to the room, and searched about for the store box, ah there it was! He went over to the box, and opened it. Nny rummaged through the box until he found something that satisfied his liking, a set of knives. He threw the knives at Squee, who caught them with ease. He grinned, and took out a dagger for himself.  
  
"Well, Squeegee, let's get ready to go! We can't stand around here all day..." He chuckled a bit, and straightened. He led Squee out of the room, looked down at the boy. He had certainly grown a lot these years; "You can count those knives as your birthday present for this year. After all, your birthday is only in a few days." He patted the boy on the back.  
  
Squee nodded, "Yeah, thanks, Nny, I hope they'll come to good use." He sighed a bit, he wasn't quite sure he was ready to do this...But a friend was in trouble, and he decided he was going to help. "Hurry, it's going to take a while to get to the house, even in a car."  
  
"Yeah, yeah...I'm hurrying..." The two were at the door, and Devi had come to bid them farewell. Nny grinned slightly, "Don't worry about anything, Devi, we'll be back soon..."  
  
Devi rolled her eyes, "Oh, I know you'll be back. You always do..." And then she grinned, "Just make sure you come back clean, and not covered in blood. Got that?"  
  
Nny chuckled, and nodded. He waved to her, and the two left the house, boarding Nny's car. He started up the car, and drove off.  
  
The adventure was about to begin.  
  
~*~  
  
She lay on the floor of a room, her body stretched as if she was a cat. Her soft brown hair flowing over her features...She sniffed a bit, and slowly opened up her brown eyes. The girl blinked a bit, and looked about the room...acorns...everywhere. She grinned slightly, and scampered over to the nearest pile, and plucked it up, and caressed it lovingly. Such a sweet thing. Still holding it close, she stood up, and crept out of the room. She was hungry and she smelt Gurase's dinner. Surely because she had been so well behaved that Gurase would give her a special, yummy, treat? Maybe even some more of those spirits...She had gotten addicted to the taste of it. She giggled slightly, she sure hoped so.  
  
The female sneaked down the spiral stairs of the house, and over towards the dining room where none other than Gurase sat, eating. She giggled, and slipped over towards her, and looked at the woman with pleading eyes, "Please, G-Kun...I'm really hungry, aye, and because I was so well behaved, aye, I was, aye...well...I was wondering if maybe..."  
  
"...You could have some of my meal?" The woman finished, her voice dripping with honey and sweetness. She looked warmly up to the girl, Lashee, who's face brightened at the prospect of food. Lashee nodded madly, indicating this was what she desired. Gurase smile broadened even more, such a pretty smile. "Why yes...Of course, except there's one little thing," and here her mood changed at once, her smile gone and her voice fill with a vicious malice, "You shan't have any because it's you fault this mess even got started!" And with that, she stood up, delivering Lashee a harsh blow, send her towards the door to the room where L was. "You sniveling little, dog! You think you can just come here, begging for food and get it? You have to earn it, which you are far from doing!" She walked over to her, and stood towering before the whimpering Lashee, "Now, get out of my sight...!"  
  
She whimpered a bit, and watched as Gurase turned, and went away, abandoning her dinner. But Lashee knew better than to take any of it. She sniffed, and ran up the staircase again, but this time she raced into the room that once belonged to L. The girl looked about wildly, where was it? Ah! There it was! She found what she was looking for, a short handled sickle. The girl pounced on it, and wrestled with the object for a moment or two as if it was fighting back. She sniffed it, and then pressed a button on the side of the blade that caused the handle to lengthen. She grinned a bit, and stood up, swishing it about. She, of course, was too scared to form a revolt against the terrible Gurase, but she still liked pretending that she was fighting with her. The giggled a bit, and then touched the button, snapping the handle back to being short again. She crept into her own room again, snickering still. The girl then grabbed an acorn out from one of the many piles, and stared at it hard.  
  
And then something strange occurred, she began having what looked like seizures. She dropped to the ground, rolling about having this 'attack'. Her eyes rolled about showing their whites...And then as suddenly as it started...It had stopped. The girl sat up, and sighed in relief. "I'm free..." She muttered softly, she stood up, and threw the acorn out the window. Or should I say she threw K.C. out the window?  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes a bit, "Now to get pay back..." Her hands gripped into fists, "G-Kun, Gurase, whoever you truly are...Be prepared! I'm coming for you!" A grin crept across her features, her mind freed, at last. It was such a feeling, much the way L had felt once she had been freed, that she was getting almost drunk off of it. She giggled slightly, and crossed the room, staring at herself in the mirror. Her eyes widened a bit, "I'm so...Old..." Of course it had been a long time since she wasn't under control of the doll, nine years to be exact, since she was seven years old. L had only been under K.C.'s rule for seven years. She stared at her face in wonder, "But I'm...So pretty!" She giggled a bit, and blushed at herself.  
  
The girl continued staring at herself...Never knowing what was going on below...Where L was being kept.  
  
~*~  
  
She continued to just hang limply, but her eyes were moving about wildly. She was scared, an emotion she had not felt in ages it seemed. The room was still filled with dolls, and the fact that she was all alone made the dolls have voices. She shut her eyes, scared. She didn't want to be controlled again! No! No! No! She tried to move, and pulled against the chains. She didn't want to be a toy anymore...She wanted to be free. She pulled, and let out an angry sound of frustration. "G-Kun! Come here! Let me choose my own destiny!" She hung her head, and stopped her struggling. She no longer had a reason to fight. If anybody cared about her, they would have come and helped her by now. But they didn't. No one seemed to care about her. She whimpered pitifully, and continued to at least try to hold the raging voices off.  
  
~*~  
  
The car swerved sharply, stopping about a block or so away from the house. Both Nny and Squee exited the vehicle, and began running towards the house. It would have been too conspicuous of them to just park there, obviously. They soon stood before the house, and they each glanced at each other, hands gripping tightly onto weapons. Now for the hard part, how to enter?  
  
Squee was tempted just to throw the door open, but he knew that if he did that Gurase would know he was there at once and would attack. But before he could plan any further, they were saved by Diene who had just seen them from the window above. She waved to them, indicating where she was.  
  
"So, looks like we're just going to have to climb up the window, Nny," Squee grinned at the other man, remembering briefly how Nny had done so in his own childhood.  
  
Nny chuckled a bit, and then took a jump, grabbing the overhanging part over the porch. He indicated Squee do the same, and he scrambled onto the top of it. Squee followed in suit, and soon the two were right in front of the window where Diene was waiting. She grabbed hold of them, and pulled the two males into the room quickly.  
  
"Be quiet..." Warned Diene in a soft voice, "You must get Alexis first, and then get Gurase, understand? It will take more than you two to fight her, and Alexis is good with a sickle..." She nodded a bit, and then led to two out of the dark room.  
  
The two soon found themselves in a long hallway, before a fleet of stairs. "She's in the room on the bottom floor...Good luck..." She turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! Aren't you going to help us?" Asked Squee, his voice quivering slightly.  
  
She sighed, and shook her head. "I'm no fighter, but Lashee might be willing to join." She smiled a bit.  
  
"But she's under a sp—"  
  
"No, she's not, not any more at least. She'll help if I ask her to...Now go!" And the woman slipped down the hall and into the room where Lashee was.  
  
The two looked at each other, shrugged, and then sneaked down the stairway, being as silent as they could be. In good time they reached the bottom, and found the room that Diene had spoken of. They carefully crept to the door, and opened it, finding another flight of stairs to go down. Once again they went down these stairs, to come to a dark room filled with...  
  
"...Dolls..." Whispered Nny in a hushed voice, "Look at all of them, this Gurase person must be mad. Now where is that girl?" But he soon found L's limp body hanging by what looked like chains to the wall.  
  
Squee's eyes winded, and he rushed to her, shaking the girl a bit, praying her mind was still sane. "L...L...Get up, get up!" He shook her a bit more, and sighed in relief as he saw her brown eyes slowly open. The girl looked so tired...And weak. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." He smiled a bit, and used his knife as a picklock to get her out from the chains that held her. With two clicks, each lock came free, and a tired L fell forward. He caught her with ease, and then gently laid her down. He stared at her for a moment, and then spoke, "It looks like you won't be helping us fight Gurase after all..."  
  
Hearing this, she slowly raised her head, "No, no...If you're going to fight her, let me do it! I need to fight her!" She struggled to sit herself up, and then continued after taking a deep breath, "I must. She...She ruined my life. She tried to turn me into one of her mindless puppets...To be.…A flusher. I want revenge! She killed my parents, she hurt my friends, my life...Squee, I want this more than anything! And I don't care what, I'm going to fight her!" She looked at him, her soft black-brown orbs full of passion created by her deep hate for the woman. "Understand...Please?"  
  
He smiled and nodded, "Yeah...I do."  
  
"Very well said...Bravo...Bravo..." Came a feminine drawl from at the top of the stairs, followed by a sarcastic clap. The woman smiled a bit, and all three stared up at hers face. Gurase!  
  
  
  
________  
  
Oooh, things really heatin' up! xD! There, see, I left you hanging! Next chapter is gonna be short, cause um, it's gonna be a fight...So uh...Yeah! n.n; Oh yes, and PLEASE read my new fic! 'Tour Stop', a Gorillaz and JtHM crossover! xD! It's funny...o.-;;  
  
Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez owns ALL JTHM chars, I just own G-Kun, D-Kun, L, K.C. and Lashee...Yay! 


	9. Chapter VIII

Yee, the long awaited chapter eight. I'm listenin' to Saves the Day and Jimmy Eat World right now...I love Audio Galaxy, don't you? Oh yeah, I have the perfect song that represents L-Chan! Well, two songs, but who cares? Hoobastank – Crawling in the Dark and Jimmy Eat World – Bleed American. :D Worship them now.  
  
Disclaimer poop: Blah blah blah, Jhonen Vasquez owns all JtHM chara. I own all non-JtHM chara. xP  
  
  
  
"Knives and Sickles"  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
By: Reki-Chan  
  
She felt her heartbeat quicken as she stared up at the woman who had claimed to be her only family...Her eyes burned with such passion and deep hatred for her that the other two, Squee and Nny, didn't even want to try and help her. She advanced towards Gurase, her eyes burning and heart racing. She knew that it would be near impossible to fight and kill Gurase without a weapon she was used to...But she had to try.  
  
"Gurase...You know why I'm going to have to hurt you...Right?" She grinned up at her former caretaker.  
  
Gurase only looked down at her in mild amusement. "Oh, really? Too bad, my sweet. I was hoping we could be one big loving family..." She flicked an imaginary speck of lint off her shoulder and then turned her attention back to L-Chan. "Normally I'd give you another chance...But in this case, I don't feel quite so giving..." She chuckled darkly.  
  
"Gurase, stop this!" A voice came from behind her. Gurase turned around to see Diene and Lashee. "Please, Gurase...Don't you remember how things were before you got so caught up in—"  
  
"Diene, go...Unless you want to get hurt I suggest you leave. Now." She stared at Diene and then she spied Lashee. "Oh, hello, little one. How are you doing?"  
  
But Lashee was not to be 'enchanted' again. "It's not gonna work this time, G-Kun," she growled looking up at the woman her eyes burning like L's were. "This time I can fight you, and I will." She looked at L sharply, "L-Chan! Take this!" And she threw L-Chan her beloved sickle.  
  
She caught it with ease and stared down at it, she pushed the button on the side, and the handle grew longer. She swung it expertly, and then looked up and Lashee, smiling. "Thanks, Lashee..." Lashee nodded and then took out her own weapon, or weapons; a set of daggers.  
  
Gurase only laughed at the two and then turned her cold eyes to Nny and Squee, "Why do the two of you not join the fight? Do you think you're not strong enough? Or perhaps it's that you're scared of me and make two little girl fight me..." She grinned wickedly down at the two of them, her eyes glittering madly.  
  
Squee tried to run up to her, but Nny stopped him. He was not to fall into Gurase's little trap and be tricked into whatever she was planning. "No, it's just that I feel this is Lashee and L's own battle...And we all have to fight our own battles, or demons as some like to say." He looked up at the woman coolly. Gurase fumed at this.  
  
"Oh, don't turn into such a good soul on us, Johnny! I know that it's hard for you to not fight me...I can see it in your eyes, Johnny, you want to kill me don't you? And you don't even have a reason like the others do. Even little Todd has a better reason to fight me than you do. But you still want to kill me...I know it hard for you to resist...So why try? Come on, Johnny C., fight me..." Her eyes looked down at him hypnotically.  
  
Nny shook his head, "Shut the hell up! You're not going to control me!"  
  
Gurase took a step back, almost running into Lashee, seething. "How dare you...Once I finish with the two foolish girls, I'll make sure I'll kill you..."  
  
Lashee smiled grimly and tightened her grip on her weapons. "G-Kun...Why are you so stupid? Donncha see everyone should lead their own destiny without being forced into a new one?" She rolled her eyes as Gurase turned to look at her. "I mean, hello! D-Kun figured it out, why can't you? Are you a control-freak or somthin'?" She giggled despite the seriousness of the situation.  
  
L blinked at her friend and smiled slightly. She then stared hard at Gurase, "G...urase, I'm so sorry...But..." She suddenly swung out at the woman, cutting her cheek neatly. Gurase stumbled back, and fell down the stairs.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Lashee cried, she jumped down after Gurase and skillfully tossed a dagger at her. The deadly object buried itself in her side. Gurase clutched the handle of the dagger and pulled it out, allowing the blood to continue to flow. Lashee grinned brightly, "WHOOSH! Didya see that? Didya?"  
  
The red-head nodded at her friend before coming down herself. She stood before Gurase wielding her sickle expertly. She shook her head and then spoke softly, "Yeah, Gurase...Why are you so stupid?" She swung once again out at Gurase, but this time she was prepared and she skillfully dodged it.  
  
"That the best you've got? You'll have to try harder than that!" Lashee sneaked up behind her, and threw another dagger at Gurase's back. Gurase turned swiftly and grabbed it before it connected. But she had made a foolish mistake and left her back unguarded to L. She seized her only chance and brought the sickle up above Gurase's head, and then swung it down, cracking her skull. The tip of the sickle buried itself deeply into her head, touching her brain even.  
  
Gurase's eyes widened and she gasped, "You...Little...Bitch..." She fell.  
  
L-Chan stood above her, her eyes wide, she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She looked about desperately, to the faces of Squee and Nny...She then grabbed Lashee's arm and raced up the stairs joining Diene. She turned once more and looked sadly at Squee, her face then became blank and vacant.  
  
"L..." He said, but she was gone. He sighed; she had been his only real true friend. "God...Damnit..." He muttered under his breath. He looked the Nny, who only shook his head.  
  
"Come on, Squeegee. Let's get out of here." He led Squee out of the basement and out of the house all together. He stopped in front of the house and looked to Squee, "Got anything to say...?"  
  
Squee shook his head, "No...Let's go." Nny nodded. And the two walked off.  
  
Fin.  
  
____________________  
  
Well, lovelies, I wrote it after all Sorry it's so short...And you wanna know somthin'? I focused all my anger towards Hogan in this thing! Anyways, it's not quite over, still gotta do the Epilogue to stop you people from asking me questions and stuff. Anyways, thankies for all the reviews and stuff! And yes, I know have time to work on 'Tour Stop'...OH YEAH! And the rude Niccals guy that reviewed for 'Tour Stop'...How'd you like it if one of your friends was brutally murdered? Didn't think so.  
  
Signing off—  
  
Reki-Chaaaaaaaan! 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
________________  
  
Now the story is at it's end, it's only expected that questions arise. Questions such as, did Squee and L ever see each other again? Did Squee like her more than a friend? No and no. L was gone forever, as was Diene and Lashee, and chances were they were all dead like Gurase. And Squee saw L simply as a friend; he never had many friends so he counted her as his first real friend.  
  
L was dead and gone, though, as far as he was concerned. She wasn't going to come back, ever. Neither was Lashee or Diene. But that was life, and he had learned to accept it. And that was that. No questions about it. And for the last time...  
  
Fin."  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"Um...Isn't it kinda mean to leave the readers hanging like that?"  
  
"Of course not, L is dead...Isn't she?" He looked up at the girl. She blinked from behind her glasses a few times.  
  
"Well, yeah...Of course she's dead, but still, they would want a better ending than that!" The girl said, looking slightly flustered and then added softly, "L's dead, and she's never going to come back...So is Diene and Lashee, just like you said."  
  
He grinned at the girl, "Oh come on, Alexis, they won't even like this story. Nobody likes my stories, then again most of them can't read..." He added thoughtfully.  
  
She scowled a bit; "I can read! And I like your stories..." She pulled at a split end of her red hair. She bit her bottom lip. "Anyways, You promised me that you would published your next story if I put up one of my better paintings."  
  
He rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah, yeah...I know, I know. But nobody's going to read it!"  
  
She glared at him, "Stop whining! You're a great writer!" She looked at the clock on the computer, "Eeep! It's late, I promised Diane that I'd be home early tonight." She smiled sweetly at him. "And remember our little promise!"  
  
He rolled his eyes again, "Yeah, tell her and Lace I say 'Hi'. Bye Alexis." He waved at her as she slipped out of the room.  
  
"Okeh! Bye Squee!"  
  
  
  
_______________  
  
There will be no sequel. Don't bother asking. I hope you all enjoyed my little fic. Yep...  
  
Signing off—  
  
Reki-Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! 


End file.
